Pieces
by Tigasus
Summary: Kigo songfic. Sequel to 'Every Day.' Inspired by the song 'Pieces' by Rascal Flatts, made me think of Kim breaking Shego's heart. Rated T for, well you'll see. R


As promised, here is the sequel to 'Every Day.' It almost didn't make it out tonight, I had a migrain that managed to clear up before it was too late. Some of you may call it songfic, others can think of it as a oneshot inspired by a song, either way I don't give a damn, it is what it is. It was inspired by the song 'Pieces' by Rascal Flatts and just really made me think of Shego having her heart broken by Kim. Kigo lovers don't hate me for breaking them up but the song just seemed to fit more to Shego than to Ron. Anyway, enjoy and please review!

kpkpkpkpkp

The rain came down hard, mixing with the angry tears streaming down her face as she leaped onto the next building and climbed down to the streets below and her waiting motorcycle with her trademark black and green colors. She hopped on, gunned the engine and sped off into the night, she wanted to get as far away from that apartment and the scene inside as possible. She arrived at her own apartment in Upperton and immediately collapsed onto her bed.

From the moment she had met that girl, her world had turned upside down. At first she hadn't realized the change in herself, but the longer she spent around **_her_**, she realized the only reason she stayed employed to that irritating twit of a scientist was because of **_her_**. I mean seriously, it's wasn't like he paid well, it seemed like he was always broke, and she had worked for smarter so-called geniuses. However, now she just regretted her memories for keeping **_her _**around. Finally, emotionally exhausted she fell asleep.

It had seemed like she had just drifted off when something woke her. She looked over at the clock next to her bed, it had been a couple hours. She didn't even have to look up to notice the red head sitting next to partially opened window. "Took you longer than I thought," she said not bothering to hide any sarcasm, "there was no use in coming to look, there isn't any part of my heart left to break!"

"I had to wait until Ron was asleep and wouldn't notice me slip out," Kim replied calmly. "We need to tal..."

Shego cut her off before she could finish. "Save your breath Princess, I'm not going to talk to you!"

"Shego, I'm sorry you had to find out like that, I was going to tell you tomorrow."

"Cut the crap Kimmie, I've been through this a thousand times. Someone let you down and you turned to me, because I was a conveniant friend. Then after all I give you, you take it, and run back to them."

"No Shego, it **wasn't** like that. We had something." Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, she desperately wanted Shego to understand how hard this was for.

"Yeah we **did**. But now that fire is just bitter ashes scattered over the floor!" To make her point she picked up a picture of them together, ignited her hand, and tossed in front of Kim who looked down and watched it as it was consumed by the green flames until there was nothing left but a smoldering pile of ash.

Shego turned away from her. As she told her off, her mind was thinking other things. "Damn it! Just get the hell out of here Kim, I don't want to see you any more." 'I'm just not that strong. I love it when you're here, I want you to stay, but...' "I'm better off without you. And from the view from your window it looked like you're better off without me. Now just get out of here, just let my heart rest in pieces."

Kim saw that she would never get Shego to listen. Slowly she turned and left without a word.

Shego looked up sadly. 'That's it, she's gone. This was one too many times. I can't go through this again.'

She eased herself onto the floor, closed her eyes, silently ignited a finger and brought it to her throat.

kpkpkpkpkp

Well what did you guys think? Sorry to kill Shego in the end. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Review, please and thank you. Also, this will be my last story until at least after the weekend I have some important projects that need my attention.

Tigasus


End file.
